


Until Proven

by vampirehunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirehunter/pseuds/vampirehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus Snape is accused of molesting a student in detention, Professor Harry Potter comes to the rescue.当Severus Snape被指控在禁闭时性骚扰一个学生，Harry Potter前来拯救他。（总之就是Severus Snape被某个第三代黑魔王盯上了，抓起来一通虐，而后Harry Potter英雄救美的故事。。。大雾 →_→）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurryyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/gifts).
  * A translation of [Until Proven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9938) by Tira Nog. 



> 作者授权：If the stories aren't available to the general public anymore, and you want to translate them, you have my permission to translate any of my HP work into Chinese. I'm honored that you would want to invest your time in such a huge project. If you'd be kind enough to send me the url with the author's name & story title in English on it when you're done, I'd be most grateful.  
> My best to you,  
> Ro ( Tira Nog)

Harry在喘息中逐渐恢复知觉。浑身上下都在疼痛。他的每一块肌肉都感觉如同被抻在齿条上。后脑勺的肿块在抽痛，同时温热的血液正从中渗出流下他的脖子。伤大概是在他因钻心咒的剧痛而猛烈撞击石地时造成的。他没把舌头咬断可真是个奇迹，有鉴于他咬了它那么长时间。

再次深呼吸，Harry做好准备评估周遭环境。他可能会被冻僵，但至少他穿着衣服。穿着麻瓜的蓝色牛仔裤，灰色T恤，黑色连帽夹克。没有巫师的长袍，更重要的，没有巫师的魔杖。

从高处狭小的窗户中漏进的阳光来看，他身处某个城堡的地牢，但，不是Hogwarts。这点他肯定。至于其他。 。 。 。

Well，醒来发现自己的手腕脚腕被用铁链栓在地牢的墙上可不是什么好事，尤其是当他的魔杖不知去向时。

就像这里是哪儿一样，他怎么会在这里也是个谜。他能记得的最后一件事，他是。 。 。真不错，他不知道最后去过哪。他能记得的就剩下钻心剜骨了。

一个声音从密室的远端传来，有门的那一端。一阵金属钥匙碰撞发出的叮当烂响，一阵齿轮转动的嘎吱声，而后随着一声刺耳的尖叫声，沉重的铁门开了。

火炬的灼眼光芒射进来，Harry眨了眨眼，略微振作了先前被钻心咒折磨的身体。当光线减弱到可忍受，且他的眼睛渐渐适应时，Harry希望他再次失明。

六个身着黑色长袍的食死徒进了他的牢房。

为首的棕金发色的食死徒懒洋洋地挥动魔杖指向他的方向，Harry觉得他的神经就要痛苦得炸了。上帝，不要再来了。 。 。 。

这是疼痛吞没他前最后的念头。在攻击下翻滚时，他的头再次撞上地板。

不过，这一次事态有些变化。当Harry在冰冷的石地上翻滚时，两个食死徒从侧面逼近了他。

疼痛到昏迷，Harry一如其他承受钻心咒的受害者一样无法反抗那双抓住他，控制他的手。另一个食死徒后撤一步，从口袋里抽出一把匕首。

哈利只能眼睁睁地看着耀眼锋利的刀锋冲他而来。可令他疑惑的是，匕首没有刺破他的皮肤，相反，他的夹克被抓住并割开。

他的衣服，他们只是要他的衣服，哈利想。让他承认他们的意图实在太过痛苦了。随着响亮的撕裂声，他的运动衫，T恤，然后牛仔裤和内衣被快速脱了下来。

当他赤裸的后背着地时，他感觉不到身下地板的寒冷。唯一被感知的，是神经炙热的剧痛。

试图抓住正远离自己的理智，拒绝屈从于贯穿他的剧痛引致的疯狂，哈利看着离他最近的食死徒解开了他的长袍，脱下裤子。有那么一瞬，哈利以为那男人要在他身上小便，但马上他看到了食死徒高昂的阳具，并确定了敌人的意图。

无法相信正在发生的事，他无力阻止食死徒抓住他的腿和举起他的下半身。

他的头闷声磕在冰冷的地板上，使他后脑的肿块如他正经受的诅咒一般剧痛。眼冒金星，哈利试图唤回意识，克服钻心咒的疼痛。如果他再不采取行动并尝试逃出去的话，他要遭受的将比不可饶恕咒严酷百倍。

Harry被吓坏了，那个食死徒吐口水到手上，然后将唾液涂在他的骇人耸立的阴茎上。Harry对着那过大的器具上贲张的血脉怒目而视，那玩意儿看起来属于一头种马，不是一个人。

不被恐慌占领已经耗尽了Harry的全部力量。疼痛已经超现实，但他知道他不能承受即将发生的。

行动逾越理智，Harry举起他被锁住的手做最后的防卫，并以一种从未被教导过的方式召唤他的魔力。

“No-o-o-o-o-o!”当他的腿被打开，发亮的肉刺向他的后穴猛冲时，Harry尖叫着释放出他的能量。 。 。 。

“Harry！”一个惊恐的声音在身边大喊。“Harry，看在梅林的份儿上，醒醒！”

食死徒的拳头迎面袭来。只是，没有预期的力度和疼痛。攻击来得十分轻缓，那一拳（根本不像一拳）轻弹他的脸颊，带着可疑的温柔。

又过了大概10分钟，Harry强迫自己睁开眼睛，带着对身处何处，发生了什么全然的困惑。他的目光落在了一个漏出烧坏羽毛的焦黑枕头上。他瞧着它们零落在一张似乎有些熟悉的棕色和铁锈色的羽绒被上。

见鬼的发生了。。。？惊骇使他冻结，汗出如浆，使他看起来像刚从喷头底下走出来，Harry目瞪口呆地看着同样吓呆了的蓝眼睛，眼睛的主人刚刚失去了枕头。他们都一丝不挂地站在床的残骸上，被毁坏的枕头躺在他们之间，像一具血淋淋的尸体。

认出了周遭环境，Harry深吸了一口气。而这时那个受到惊吓的人已经准备打开门闩。

“M...Michael？”Harry结结巴巴地说。

Michael的蓝眼睛鼓了出来，整张脸因恐惧而扭曲，那张帅气的脸几乎面目全非。

“你...你用魔火...”高大的金发男人说，声音中含着受伤和谴责，“我没想到那是真的，你怎么会知道如何使用魔火？你甚至还没有我大！“

Harry因Michael勉强抑制的恐慌而退缩。与以往一样，他没有解释，没有为这随处显现的巫师天赋辩解。他知道他应该警告Michael，但他能说什么？他是一个怪胎？他不知道他有多大能力和极限在哪？他无法预知在他被噩梦纠缠时什么样的能力会被显现出来？

他要怎么解释他不了解他自己？自从Voldemort和Dumledore在最后一战中将他们的大脑与Snape和他的大脑锁定，并最终走向死亡之后，Harry便发现自己开发出了一个又一个意想不到的能力。他永远无法预料可能出现什么。有时他甚至不能再现那些事件，就比如某次当他尖叫着从噩梦中醒来，发现自己完全地隐身了六个小时。

他的生活自此没什么是讲得通的或者可以预见的，不再是原来那样了。

那么，他怎么可能跟一个外人解释明白？Harry甚至说不清，这些开发出的能力，有多少是他天生的，随着成熟而显现出来，有多少是来自于Albus Dumbledore在与Voldemort的最后一战中伟大的献身后馈赠给他的原始魔法能量。

Voldemort的倒台甚至都没法与这联系在一起。大多数巫师不相信Legilimency（摄魂取念）和Occlumency（大脑封闭术）存在于小说之外。在Hogwarts大门展开的最后一战几乎完全是在精神层面上的战斗。Harry怎么可能跟一个像Michael这样的一夜情或普通情人解释在抵抗Voldemort时，Dumbledore，Snape和他的精神和力量被如此紧密地锁定在一起，只有他和Snape知道那如同死过一次，因为在Dumbledore逝去时他们和他在精神上联系在一起。

他不能，当然不能。让Harry解释为什么他是个那样的怪胎，不比阻止这些该死的噩梦让他的生活分崩离析来得更容易。

他唯一能做的，只是损害控制。

“我...我很抱歉，”哈利低声说，盯着烧焦的枕头。如果不是Michael的反应敏捷，那他现在面对的很可能就是个烧焦的Michael和他露馅的枕头了。“我...我最好还是离开。”

前两次夜惊Michael没有让他离开。Michael让他躺下，紧拥着他，与他进行甜美的性爱，帮他度过那些即使是现在都令他战栗的颤抖。他真的很喜欢这个人。Harry认识他不到两个礼拜，但Michael的容忍已经为他在Harry的心里赢得了一席之地。

但是今晚，Michael只是站在那里看着他，仿佛他是一个食死徒。

“Harry，我，呃。。。”Michael一开口又立刻止住。

知道今晚将使他付出的代价，Harry深吸了一口气，紧闭上眼睛。“没关系，Michael。我知道惯常该怎么做。我们不会再见面了，对吗？“

Harry试着让自己的声音中不带有谴责，但这很难，太难了。他恨透了当怪物。他的每一任恋人因恐惧而离开他。他希望Michael会有所不同，因为这个男人看起来真的在乎他，但让人忍受这些实在是太过分的要求。

”我很抱歉，“ Michael的声音听起来让人窒息，”我只是...“

“这不是你期望的。我知道。不用觉得抱歉。这不是你的错。“

仍旧没找到他的魔杖，Harry对烧焦的枕头挥了挥手。眼见着羽毛漂浮着从破洞填回枕头里，而后烧焦的枕套变回洁白。

如果稍有区别的话，Michael已经苍白的脸变得煞白。

当然，Harry不快地承认。无杖魔法几乎和魔火一样闻所未闻。

意识到他只是使事情变得更糟，Harry从床上爬下来。他的衣服散落在卧室，像秋风吹散的落叶。这些提醒着他此前床第间的激情，现在却像胆汁一样苦涩。

在有一双惊惧的眼睛注视着他的一举一动的情况下，Harry没有冒然去寻觅他所有散落的衣服。在这种时候，一个无杖魔法和两个没什么本质区别。所以，Harry静静地召唤了他的衣服，并迅速以正常方式穿上它们。一旦穿好衣服，他环顾了这个房间最后一眼。

最后在梳妆台上找到了他离身的魔杖，Harry将它漂浮并在空中猛拉过来，而后深插进灰色长袍的口袋里。

收拾停当，Harry才回头去看那个和他共度最后四小时的爱人。他今晚和Michael做了两次，但现在，他没在那张曾经亲密的粗犷、英俊，完全被吓坏了脸上看到丝毫回应。Michael看着他，就像他是Voldemort转世。

“抱歉，”Harry说出了这句在过去9年间他结束每一段过往所使用的句子。然后，无法在Michael的房间再多待一分钟，他幻影移形到Hogwarts边缘，他所最爱的湖边幻影移形点。他几乎悄无声息地显影，唯有灰袍子发出的沙沙声。

离开Michael温暖的床铺，空气冷得让人颤栗。他过度疲劳的意识因环境的突然变化而有一些混乱。他深吸了一口气，停下来，判断周围环境。

他幻影移形到湖边小径一处平坦的区域，这里有良好的视野既可以看到湖中心的小岛，也可以看到湖的另一端。他左手边的纪念碑在他显影的地方投射出浓重的阴影。当Remus执教时，他们经常沿着这条小径漫步，并停在这里交谈。有时他仍旧想念着Remus。失去他几乎和Sirius的死一样痛苦。

十月的夜晚是晴朗而凛冽的。当他站在泥泞的湖岸上，风穿透他的皮肤，渗入骨髓，鼓动他灰色的长袍。今晚的月亮是如此明亮，他几乎看不到它周围的星星。他看着满月，再一次想起Remus。至少他的老朋友现在在一处那个诅咒再也不能折磨他的地方。

这样的夜晚，人们很难记得这世间的好。Dumbledore教授，Sirius，Remus，Tonks，Fred和George。 。 。为击败Voldemort他们失去了如此多了不起的人，Harry有时不禁想问这是否值得。他的无能使他的私生活筋疲力竭，只能加剧这些绝望的感情。与Michael之间所发生的只是加诸这些损失上的又一个。他曾试图达观地对待这些，并勇敢直面向前，但每一次恋情的崩溃，都使他的乐观越来越难以维系。

突然一阵风卷起一把干橡树叶打在他的脸上，Harry突然轻笑起来。这是一个”重新振作起来”的信号，就像他曾经所见。突然被夜幕原始的魅力吸引，他慢慢地呼气，试图摆脱他的忧郁情绪。

Michael已经是过去时。生活还要继续。即将到来的下个周五，他就会在另一个小伙子身上找到希望。

深吸一口冷空气，Harry赞美周遭的野性之美，并试着让失望远离自己。

月亮几乎给所有的事物蒙上了一层蓝色色调，除了禁林边缘湖较远的一侧的白桦树金黄的树叶。在奇异的光照下，白桦树叶仍意外地显现出黄色，虽然幽灵般的光亮几乎把白色树皮变成淡紫色。冬青树，松树和橡树散落在桦树之间形成深黑色的点缀。

那湖就像一座被翻滚的黑色波浪和白亮的银色覆盖的战栗的池塘。一条闪光的小径从Harry脚下一路延伸到湖的远端月亮西沉的所在。

巨型乌贼墨色的影子懒洋洋地跨过湖面，划破波浪起伏的水面，就好像这是一个平静的夏夜。

这一刻如此美丽动人，那种平静哈利希望能浸入他的灵魂。

他痛恨那些噩梦给他的生活所带来的种种。他一度觉得自己疯了，但Hermione坚持认为他所经受的在麻瓜士兵中普遍存在，被称为创伤后应激障碍综合症。她希望他能求助于临床医师，她大概是对的，° 没有什么‘大概’，Hermione总是对的° ，但事实是，他不敢把那些告诉麻瓜精神医生。在不谈论魔法的前提下，他怎么跟人解释与Voldemort的战争？如果他真去信任他的精神医生的话，他将在某处软质牢房里穿着连体衣度过余生，终结”活下来的男孩“的神话。不，他最好还是自己解决。

湖远端的动静吸引了他的目光。他咕哝出一个视力增强咒来评估危险的同时，Harry的战斗知觉自动地锁定了动静的来源。多年来，影子的移动是他在被袭前所能得到的所有警示，有时甚至连这都没有。

今晚他的忧虑似乎是没有根据的。

当他认出在树林边缘徘徊的高大，黑色的身影时，整个人放松下来。那只是Snape。

有些好奇，Harry看着他的前任教授同时是现任同事每一次弯下腰，然后从阴暗的树下收集什么东西，放进他左手拿着的篮子里。

Snape仍旧是个怪人。在Harry教授黑魔法防御术的四年间，魔药教授仍然如他在Harry年轻时代时一般，是一个谜。他和他一日三餐同桌吃饭，但对Snape所知的仍不超过他在此上学期间。

如果忽略掉战争中他们曾触及对方灵魂。那场充满悲伤，让人迷惑的，与Voldemort的最后一战，向他清楚地展露了一件事，° Snape爱Albus Dumbledore，爱得像他一样深。”但除此之外，Snape仍然是个谜。

当他注视着那阴暗的身影所进行的神秘的采集时，Harry不能自已地好奇Snape的夜晚是如何度过的。他在这里是因为某种偏门的材料限定的收获条件，要求他必须在猎月满月（获月harvest moon后的一个满月）时采摘，还是像自己一样，被夜惊困扰？

Harry知道Snape死都不会告诉他答案，但他忍不住猜测。

他自己的爱情生活又怎么说呢，想到这Harry不禁咧嘴一笑，他在周五的晚上，独自站在这里琢磨Severus Snape的夜生活？但是，看着Snape在这里进行他的秘密作业让人莫名地感到心安。在他的世界里只有三件事从来没有改变过：Hogwarts本身，Hermione和Ron的友谊，和Severus Snape。

Harry站在那里留心观察Snape，直到他的脸开始因寒冷而刺痛。才沿着泥泞的小径咯吱咯吱地往Hogwarts走。

他在不到15分钟后到达学校。虽然城堡永远说不上温暖，尤其在夜深人静的时候，Hogwarts仍旧阻挡了秋风，使人得以喘息。当Harry到达通往他位于Gryffindor塔的教师寝室的楼梯时，他的皮肤已经暖和起来。

又一个典型的周五晚上，当他爬上成排的打瞌睡的画像下的楼梯时，Harry这样想。听到他们响亮的鼾声，他不能自已地希望现在可以睡着。梦很少一个晚上来两次。该死的，以往他曾试过在噩梦出现之前平安度过整整两个礼拜，但是想要召唤噩梦的最可靠方法是在新的恋人那里过夜。

最近一次的崩溃又回到了他的脑子里。

魔火。 。 。难怪Michael会放弃。Harry不知道除了Snape还有哪个巫师能有机会抵挡这种攻击。

他会想念Michael。Michael是少数几个坚持到底，而不仅仅是梦想的恋人。

认识到沉湎于所失的危险，他试图击退来袭的沮丧，但很难。

该死的，他不能再为所有本可能的事伤心了，否则他将像Snape一样痛苦终身。唯一的解决之道是将这些统统从脑子里请出去。如果他踟蹰于这些噩梦给他每一段潜在感情所带来的代价，他将永远无法应对。试着以月光照耀的湖面取代Michael苍白惊恐的脸，Harry向Gryffindor大厅通往他住处的方向走去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我让他们来带走Severus Snape。”
> 
> 三个人同时呆若木鸡地瞪着Lawrence。
> 
> “指控他什么，长官？”Ron终于以疑惑的口吻问。
> 
> “他被指控今天下午拘禁并猥亵了一个三年级学生。”Lawrence回答道，带着明显的厌恶。

曙光初露时Harry已经完全醒来。头痛和干涩、灼热的眼睛已经成了他最近生活的一部分，甚至对他而言都算不上困扰了。他快速给自己施了个魅力咒来掩饰发红的眼睛和黑眼圈，一个快速清洁咒，再换上一身干净衣服后，Harry向早餐进发。

毫不意外地，他是第一个出现的老师。他知道Hermione和Ron昨晚熬到很晚。Michael和他离开三把扫帚时已过午夜，那时两个Weasley还在和Seamus聊天呢。应付每周五晚上的外出对Ron而言格外地吃力。Harry知道，每日通勤，从伦敦傲罗办公室飞路各处，已使他筋疲力尽，但是，既然Hermione在Hogwarts教授数字算命法，Ron在这件事上就没什么选择余地，除非他打算只在周末见他老婆。

Minerva McGonagall校长，Sinastra教授和Flitwick教授在Harry找位子坐定之后结伴而至。Harry和他们打着招呼，与此同时，盛满食物的金色托盘出现在他面前的桌子上。水果，各式鸡蛋，香肠，切片培根，大锅的粥，小面包，面包卷，吐司，所有可想见的早餐食品，迅速使屋里充满了芳香。

看着这些吃食，Harry琢磨着哪些能被他阵阵恶心的肠胃所接受。

Harry觉察到的同时看到一个黑色人影从侧门进入大厅。Snape几乎是无声地向他在长桌尽头孤零零的座位进发，尽管事实上他穿着皮革底的靴子走在石头地板上。Harry在同事身边时可不可能这么安静。

当Snape就坐时他们的目光相遇了。魔药大师生硬地冲他点了一下头，在Snape的字典里，这大概已经算热情洋溢的问候了，然后他一脸不悦地看向小山一样的一堆全熟培根。Harry看着Snape试图从小山堆里取出几片培根，避免食物倒塌。拿着钳子探向培根的手有着修长，优雅的手指，尽管皮肤有些泛黄。Snape的手指尖上有一道新鲜而丑陋的裂口，Harry怀疑是他夜间的采集活动造成的。造成伤口的罪魁祸首恐怕有很强的抗魔性，否则Snape肯定早就自己治愈了。

当一片培根掉在洁白的亚麻桌布上时，Harry试着忍住笑，结果他得到了今天的第一个Snape式冷笑。如果那片培根是个学生的话，魔药大师一定已经扣了20个学院分了，Harry想着，觉得自己的生活快活了一点。

这就是他现在的生活乐趣，多可悲！

大多数高年级的学生已经来吃早饭了，尽管现在时间还早。这是个霍格莫德周末，没人愿意浪费宝贵的时间在睡懒觉上。所以此时的噪声指数比平常周六要高得多。

“早上好，Harry，“Hagrid大声对他说，并在他旁边坐下。

“早上好，Hagrid，”Harry转过身，在他的朋友将大量的麦片粥倒进那足可以喂成打鹰头马身有翼兽的海碗里时，适时地递上红糖。“最近怎么样？”

“还好，不过我可怜的garagoots（不知道是啥）就没那么好了。”Hagrid感叹，他棕色的眼睛里满是悲伤。

Harry甚至不知道garagoot是什么，更别说Hagrid从哪搞到他奇异的宠物。他知道他不该挑起话头，但Hagrid表现出的烦恼不允许他保持沉默。所以，他勇敢地问，“它们怎么了？”

六个小时后，当他爬上Gryffindor塔的楼梯时，仍在为刚才那个无知的问题后悔不已。

“Harry，你去哪儿了？午餐时没见到你。“Hermione尖锐的声音在他身后响起，直击他咚咚作响的脑袋。“上帝啊，你看起来糟透了！顺便，这是什么味道？“

“相信我，你不会想知道的”Harry答道。她走上来，来到他身边，一身黑色长袍衬得她非常符合教授的身份。今天即使她长而浓密的头发都变得驯服了，被编成一条整齐的辫子，垂在她的脖子后面。站在她身边，穿着被garagoot弄脏的牛仔，Harry看起来就像一个无家可归的麻瓜。

她的笑声很有感染力，即便她走近时皱起的鼻子够得上侮辱了。

就猜到她会这么做，在移动的楼梯上，Hermione便抽出自己的魔杖咕哝出一个快速清洁咒。她还没说完，Harry从里到外就都变得一尘不染了。

“多谢。我实在太累了。”

“Hagrid？”她猜测。

“还能有谁？”

“Well，还可能是Neville。上次他让我们帮忙收割臭甘蓝的时候，我们都脏死了。”Hermione说。

“这就是和教草药学的和神奇动物保护学的人交朋友的麻烦，不断被牵扯进不愉快的琐事里。”Harry叹了口气说。

“但也有回报的。”Hermione乐呵呵地回答。

“比如？”Harry抱怨。

“Well，Neville照顾的植物总是很美味的。”她指出。

“你还记得上次他抓住我们”品尝“他的小宝贝儿时发生的吗。”Harry提醒道。

“谁能想到Neville动作可以这么快？”她的笑声似乎驱走了他所有的疲惫。

“不幸的是，Hagrid的回报既不能吃也不好吃。”Harry开玩笑道。

“这次是什么？”她问，她的同情几乎是显而易见的。

“Garagoots。Well,他是这么叫的。它们看上去有五英尺高，毛茸茸的便便上的软毛还会动。”Harry忍着呕吐的欲望说。

Hermione嫌恶地皱起了眉头：”啧，他要你做什么？“

“投放药水，当然。他有八打那玩意儿。“

“我猜现在不是问你饿不饿的时候。”Hermione评论道。

Harry只是盯着她。“但我可以喝一杯。”

“Well，跟我来。Ron仍在为火炮队发火。你可以和他来一杯茶，同病相怜一下。”

“和他同病相怜？每次火炮队输球，他都认为是我的责任。”Harry笑了。

“Well,你是球队历史上最好的找球手。”她回答说，咕哝出密码后，她拉着他的胳膊，领他走进她和Ron同住的Gryffindor院长宿舍。

这间屋子和他就在隔壁的宿舍很不同，大的起居室，餐区，卧室和浴缸。从两个人的休息室可以俯瞰湖泊，而卧室则正对着魁地奇球场。Harry的房间则刚好相反。

Ron和Hermione的起居室总给人一种温暖而好客的感觉。和他的一样，巨大的石壁炉占据了房间的大部分。壁炉前巨大厚实的沙发有着淡蓝色底纹配粉色玫瑰花蕾图案的沙发罩。壁炉两侧的高背扶手椅是深蓝色的，而地毯是暗灰色的。书架，靠墙的桌子，茶几则都是有着黑色光泽的桃花心木制品。

像Weasley宿舍其他房间一样，起居室里堆满了成堆的书，它们似乎堆满了任何一个Hermione坐过半个小时以上的地方。Ron存在的证据则很少，茶几上有几本魁地奇杂志，角落里有一把火弩箭，还有一张Harry做找球手的最后一年赢得魁地奇世界杯时整个火炮队和Ron的合影。

Ron穿着起褶的棕色学院袍躺在沙发的一角。他们进来时他抬头望向他们，英俊的长着雀斑的脸上绽开了笑容。尽管Ron现在比Harry高出一头，他仍然保留着孩提时代那蓬乱的红发以及孩子气的面容。Harry不止一次怀疑，这位最好的朋友那张过分年轻的脸会成为他当傲罗的障碍。

“嘿，”Ron打招呼，“你们怎么样？”

“比Harry强。”Hermione报告道，俯身越过沙发给了Ron一个吻。

“他怎么了？”Hermione退开后，Ron有些气喘地问。

“他花了一天时间帮助Hagrid，”Hermione回答，坐进紧挨着Ron的高背扶手椅里。

“哦。真不走运，哥们，”Ron同情地说，“想来杯啤酒吗？”

“好主意，”Harry说，来到Ron旁边让自己陷进沙发里。花一天时间和一堆难缠的生物以及毛茸茸的便便打交道之后，单纯坐在这里都变得十分美好。

得益于家养小精灵周到的服务，两杯啤酒和一碗薯片出现在他们面前的茶几上，随之而来的还有热气腾腾的银茶壶，杯子，奶，糖碗，黄油碟，和一盘烤饼。接下来的几分钟，他们享用着各自的点心，在让人安心的沉默中度过。

Ron等到Harry的啤酒喝下去一半时才开口：“你看到你的球队早上比赛时的糟糕表现了。”

“他们不再是我的球队了，Ron。”Harry提醒道。

“是的，他们本来是。你知道你有多棒。如果你想，他们马上就会让你回去。没有你他们简直烂到家了，简直就是悲剧。”

Harry忍住笑听他的朋友继续絮叨了10分钟。Hermione甚至压根没听。她吃着葡萄干烤饼，同时埋头于一本皮面装订的大部头书籍中。

终于，Ron对火炮队糟糕表现的控诉有结束的趋势。Ron以一个Weasley所能做到的尽可能的无辜语气问道：“所以，昨晚和Michael怎么样？”而Hermione终于也从书本里抬起头来。

“Ronald，这样问太粗鲁了。”Hermione斥责道，但Harry能看出来她也想知道答案。

Harry是幸运的，他们之间的友情如此无罅隙到可以关心他的恋爱情况。他知道像他这种被同性吸引的人，家人和朋友如果能简单地忽略他们的性取向将是多么幸运。悲哀的是，在大多数情况下，巫师总要在自己的所爱与家人、朋友之间进行选择。但他们二人从未将他置于那种境地。Hermione和Ron一直帮他他撑过所有事。尽管Harry感激他们的关心，提起他爱情生活中的不幸过往却仍很困难。

Harry叹息道：“和今天早上火炮队的表现差不多。我又做了个噩梦。Michael和我分手了。”

“噢，Harry，我很抱歉，”Hermione说，合上书并把它放到一边，“你想谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？”哈利耸肩，“我，呃，我在噩梦中施展魔火保护自己。”

“魔火？”Ron失色道。

Harry点点头：“谢天谢地，我没伤害Michael，但我吓着他了，非常严重。”

“哦，Harry，这可不好。”Hermione相当肯定地陈述。

Harry真想冲上去咬她，但他知道，她只担心他。该死的，他是为他担心。

“你现在还能吗？”Ron问道。他们都知道，他的新能力来得突然，去的也突然。

Harry耸肩道“我还没有试过。”

Ron将一本魁地奇杂志扔到离灰色地毯几步远的石地上，“去吧。用那个试试。”

不太确定他是否真的想知道，Harry站了起来，伸出双手，召唤他昨晚毁掉枕头时感受到的流遍全身的能量源。出乎他的意料，能量立刻回应了他。蓝色和银色的火花围绕着他的手指闪现，然后，Harry将意志集中在杂志上，让人目眩的闪电球从他的指尖闪出。杂志立刻就被点燃并很快烧焦了。

“该死的。”烟雾罩住他们时，Ron咕哝着。

“是啊。”Harry同意，坐回沙发上。

Hermione低声施放咒语。一小会儿后一阵凉风吹遍房间驱散了烟雾。

“魔火不一定是坏事，Harry。”她说。

“可不能在睡觉的时候用。”Harry回答。

“我们只需要帮你解决噩梦的问题就成。”Hermione以乐观的语气掩饰这件事他已经试了9年。

在Harry发脾气之前，炉膛里的闪光吸引了他们的注意。一个灰色头发，仪表威严的巫师和一个强壮，有一双冷漠的蓝眼睛的身着猩红色长袍的方下巴傲罗出现在壁炉里。

“下午好，Ron。很抱歉休假时打扰你。”傲罗以问候的口吻说。

“没问题，长官。这是我的妻子，Hermione，和我的朋友，Harry Potter。Harry，Hermione，这位是 Lawrence长官。”Ron介绍。

“很高兴见到你们，” Lawrence说。证明了任务的紧迫性，尽管他带着明显好奇的目光在Harry的身上多停留了一会儿，傲罗仍尽快地回到他此行的目的上来，而没有多做寒暄，“我需要你的帮助，Ron。”

“当然，长官。需要保密吗？“Ron回答。

Lawrece冷峻地答道：”不，事实上，这马上就要尽人皆知了，我敢肯定。”

“我能做什么？长官。”Ron问，在沙发上坐得笔直。

“Dan Martin和Tom McGregor两分钟前飞路到了校长办公室。我指示他们等着你。我希望你来监督逮捕过程。“Lawrence说道。

“逮捕？”Ron问，而Harry和Hermione则惊讶地盯着彼此。

Hogwarts没有秘密。任何值得惊动傲罗，涉及到逮捕的事，一定早就传遍全校了。想起这是一个霍格莫德周末，Harry猜想可能是某个淘气的高年级学生在村子里惹事了。如果这事涉及傲罗，怕是好不到哪去了。

Hermione和他看着Ron轻挥魔杖咕哝出一个咒语召唤他的傲罗长袍。当Ron披上那件和他的头发严重靠色的红色制服时，他的上司回答道：“我让他们来带走Severus Snape。”

三个人同时呆若木鸡地瞪着Lawrence。

“指控他什么，长官？”Ron终于以疑惑的口吻问。

“他被指控今天下午在禁闭时猥亵了一个三年级学生。”Lawrence回答道，带着明显的厌恶。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我。。。明白了。” Snape缓缓地说，合上了他面前的书。Harry可以看到颤动在他划伤的手以及被染黄的手指上蔓延。“我想声称自己无罪并不会让这事有任何区别？”黑色的眸子凝视着面前的每一个人，最终自己回答了自己的问题，“显然没有。”

猥亵。。。 

惊闻如此的控诉，Harry的血液仿似在血管里冻住了，这实在太难以置信了。“这太疯狂了。Snape永远不会碰学生的！”

仿佛没听见Harry的话，Ron的上司继续说：“Ron，我希望你将他逮捕，并把他移送Azkaban候审。小心点。” Lawrence忠告道 。“他是You Know Who现存最后一个党羽。”

“他不是Voldemort的党羽！” Harry听到自己提出异议，却仍有些震惊于自己的反应。

Lawrence装作没听到他的话，“他被逮捕后告诉我。”

Ron呆立了好一会儿，才让自己行动起来：“这指控确实么？长官。我了解Snape教授和。。。”

“Hogwarts医疗女巫给男孩做了检查，并在吐真剂的作用下询问了他。他指认Snape是袭击者。” Lawrence几乎以咒骂的语气说，“把那个杂种带来。”

“是，长官。” 罗恩以动摇的语气回答。

Lawrence退回自己的壁炉并切断飞路连接，只留下舞动的火焰。

三个人还在因这全然的冲击而彼此大眼瞪小眼。（壁炉里的）圆木发出欢快的劈啪声，却与房间中陡然笼罩的阴影格格不入。

“这里边肯定有误会。” Hermione站起身，抚平她的长袍。

“是的，肯定是误会，” Ron重复道，尽管他的声音听起来不太肯定。

一个吐真剂下的证词可不是那么容易被忽视的，Harry意识到。

“你们不会相信这是真的，对吗？”Harry问他最好的朋友。Ron的犹豫本身就是答案。“Ron，那是Snape！我们认识他15年了！”

“我知道，但是... ...。Harry，那是吐真剂下的证词。” Ron说道。

“但我们了解Snape。你听说过他碰过学生么？哪怕是谣传。“Harry质问。

Ron的脸色暗了暗。“我以前处理过这类情况。大多时候，性骚扰者持续折磨受害者数年。遗忘咒可以确保受害人保持沉默，甚至即便他们不用遗忘咒，羞耻和威胁也足以使可怜的孩子缄默。这是卑劣的勾当，Harry。坏到家了！”Ron迅速移开视线，但Harry还是及时抓住了他的脸上近乎困扰的表情。

Harry无法想象作为工作的一部分，终日与这样丑恶的事物打交道，会是什么样的。他想真该庆幸这种情形此前没在学校发生。最好，这次也并未实际发生，至少，不是他们说的那样。

“但Snape不会这么做。” Harry坚持。“你知道的！”

Ron回答时带着被激怒的表情：“你看，我什么都不知道，明白吗？我想相信他没有，但。。。我们已经认识他15年了，这么长时间里，我从来没见过一次，他多看一个女人或一个男人一眼，我是说带那方面意思的。Well，也许你是例外。”

“你这么说什么意思？”Harry厉声说道。

那双熟悉的蓝眼睛注视着他，就仿佛他是个白痴，“他一直关注着你。即便他假装自己没有，但实际上他总是如此。但是，既然你也一直在做同样的事，我以为你知道。”

目瞪口呆地，Harry不知道该如何回答这样的指控。

他们站在壁炉前争执时Hermione适时地加入了他们。就如同她从他们11岁时便开始做的那样，她将他们的注意力引回到手头上的问题上来。“现在不是谈论这个的时候。Ron，你得去解决这个烂摊子。“

“没什么事能被解决。我得到的命令是逮捕他。" Ron提醒他们。

“你不能只是把Snape教授带走丢进Azkaban，” Hermione以不容反驳的口气告诉他，“Ron，Harry是对的。这一点都不合理。答应我，你不会先入为主，至少给他一个机会为自己辩护。”

“强奸一个孩子能有什么可辩护的？”Ron反驳道。

“他没有强奸一个孩子，” Harry反击回去。“即便他这么做了，也是中了夺魂咒。”

“他他妈的都从来没离开过学校。除了我们三个，Hogwarts里还有谁知道怎么施夺魂咒？Minerva? Hagrid? Flitwick? 记载着不可饶恕咒的书甚至都不在禁书区放着了。” 罗恩说，“我没有时间跟你争论。如果你要去，就跟着走。“

Harry点点头：“好吧。我们一块去Minerva的办公室，看看发生了什么。”

“飞路网更快，” 他和Ron打开门时Hermione指出。

“你说得对，” Harry赞同道，转向壁炉的方向。

当Ron扔了一把飞路粉到壁炉里大喊：“McGonagall校长办公室” 时，Hermione烦躁地说“我不知道是哪个学生被卷了进来。”

片刻后，Harry在Hogwarts的壁炉里飞驰。他踉跄地从飞路网中跌出来摔进无比熟悉的校长办公室。Ron已经在那了，和他在一起的还有一脸担心的Minerva McGonagall以及两个身穿猩红色傲罗制服的陌生人。

当Hermione从壁炉里跌出来时Harry和Ron一起上前去稳住她。

“我必须承认，由你来处理这单案件，我感觉好多了，Ron。” Minerva说，同他们学生时代相比，她并没有太大的变化。脑后黑色的发髻中多了几缕银丝，但她仍然是魔法界最强大的女巫之一，“这太糟糕了。我在Hogwarts这么多年，从没发生过这样的状况。”

Harry很少见Minerva如此坦率地表露心烦。她可爱的脸庞上每一行皱纹都比昨天深了两倍。

Hermione穿过房间立即站在Minerva旁边，并把一只手放在她的手臂上，“是哪个学生被牵扯进来？”

“Westfield先生，” Minerva回答。她起伏的声音听起来像在极力掩饰险些掉下来的眼泪，“Poppy给他服用了镇静剂，现在在治疗室。”

Harry的脸痛苦地扭曲着。这个三年级Hufflepuff是他们最好的学生之一。男孩有着天使的面孔和性情。据他所知，Westfield从没给任何人带来麻烦。Harry想不出除了Snape以外的其他教授会给他关禁闭，但Snape会因为在课堂上呼吸声太响而关一个学生禁闭，如果魔药大师心情不好的话。

“Hello，Tom，Dan，” Ron和他的属下点头示意，然后把他们介绍给Hogwarts的代表们。Tom McGregor是一个矮胖而有着棕色眼睛的深皮肤男人，让Harry联想到他已故的同学Goyle。他的合作伙伴Dan Martin，则是一个沙色头发，淡褐色眼睛的男人，他几乎和Ron一样高。

彼此介绍过之后，Dan Martin说：“Ron，Lawrence长官要求我们听令于你。”

这让Harry觉得事情稍有好转。尽管Ron有时经常头脑发热，但他是Harry认识的人里最公平的一个。他会给Snape机会。但Ron得到的命令是带Snape去Azkaban。除非他们能找到袭击Westfield的真凶或提供无可置疑的证据证明Snape没干这事，否则Snape的后半生将要在Azkaban中度过了。即使是他最大的敌人，Harry也不想把他丢进那摄魂怪出没的活地狱，更别说一个他认识了半辈子的人了。

“没错。”Ron点点头，“我想我们最好现在就去地窖逮捕他。”

Ron显然不比Harry更喜欢自己的任务。

“Snape教授不在地窖里，” Ron和他的同事朝门走时，Minerva说。

“他不在？”Ron问道。“那么他在哪？他总是在地窖呆着。“

“当Poppy告诉我Westfield先生的控告后，我把Severus叫来了这里。他现在等在隔壁房间。” Minerva回答，朝着他们左手边紧闭的一扇门比划，学生时代，Albus在这里忙碌时常常让Harry在那间房间里等待。

“我们这儿施静音咒了么？”Ron问道，他的手滑进口袋里，抓住他的魔杖。

Minerva显然比Dumbledore教授更注重隐私，因此她带着怒气地答道：“当然。”

听到她的答复三个傲罗都明显地松了口气。

Harry可以看出他们对于打开门执行逮捕这件事有多紧张。即使是Ron看起来也有些勉强，尽管也许他和他同事的原因不一样。Snape在与Voldemort的最后一战中的表现，使他几乎和Harry一样成了传奇，这可能是Martin和McGregor面对Snape时摇摆不定的原因。Ron的不情愿则无疑是因为他非常了解被告。

片刻后，Ron决然地转向那扇门。出于他们的荣誉，在他移动时他的手下一直在他身边。

Harry则紧随他们之后。

房间和Harry记忆中一样：比办公室小，高耸的书架上填满了各种奇怪的书籍以及同样奇怪的古董。一条长桌替代了Dumbledore在时那几张扶手椅。

Snape坐在长桌尽头，他的长鼻子几乎贴在了一本打开的书上。他身后的墙上有着斜面的玻璃窗，使他此刻沐浴在阳光里。Harry知道这突然袭击一定快把他逼疯了。Snape从来不喜欢明亮的光线。

门开时，比墨色更黑的眼睛朝这边瞥了过来。当魔药大师发现Ron穿着红色制服，并且身边跟着两个傲罗时，Harry眼见着Snape的表情从那熟悉的恼怒转变为困惑，

Minerva进来时，Snape以他一贯的冷笑问道：“也许你可以好心告诉我，你叫我来做什么，Minerva？”

赶在校长答复之前，Ron回答道：“根据魔法部的命令，你被逮捕了。”

Voldemort败落后9年了，Severus Snape仍未失去任何他的间谍能力。当他平静而慎重地发问时，他的表情完全没有任何畏缩：“我可以问一句对我提出的指控是什么吗？”

“施暴，强奸，对学生性骚扰。” 长得像Goyle的傲罗，Tom McGregor答道，答复时反感的语气明白地表达着他相信他们已经抓到真凶了。

Snape是如此擅长在危机中控制情绪，Harry知道，他是这屋子里唯一一个看出Snape刻意隐藏的震惊的人。

“哪个学生？”长时间的沉默后Snape问。

“Carl Westfield。” 沙色头发的傲罗，Martin回答。

“但是，他今天下午还在关禁闭。。。”Snape起头，而后以沉默截断句子，“我明白了。他关禁闭时我和他单独在一起。这是你们所谓的袭击发生的时间吗？”

“你自己清楚是什么时候发生的。” 较矮的傲罗，Tom McGregor气愤地回答，他那张大脸都变红了。

Snape深吸了一口气。“Westfield给我的印象不是会参与这种恶意的恶作剧的类型，但一剂吐真剂应该可以搞清楚这件事。”

“Westfield先生已经接受了吐真剂下的询问，Severus。” Minerva以一种充满了失望和背叛的谴责语气通知她被指控的员工。她几乎无法看着Snape。“他声称你就是袭击者。”

“我。。。明白了。” Snape缓缓地说，合上了他面前的书。Harry可以看到颤动在他划伤的手以及被染黄的手指上蔓延。“我想声称自己无罪并不会让这事有任何区别？”黑色的眸子凝视着面前的每一个人，最终自己回答了自己的问题，“显然没有。”

“Look，这太荒唐了。Snape教授没干这事。” Harry坚持，打破了随之而来的沉默。

除了Hermione和Snape，每个人都转过头瞪了他一眼以表达不同意见。显然，那两个傲罗深信Snape是有罪的。Ron似乎并不确定，而Minerva看起来就像她纤弱的肩膀上担负着整个巫师界的重量。

Snape的声音打破了尴尬的沉默：“我愿意经受吐真剂下的讯问以证明我的清白。”

Harry看出Ron因这个提议而放松了些。“不错。这就能解决问题。Dan，医务室在三层，楼梯西面。去那找医疗女巫要一瓶。”

“Ron，” 长得像Goyle的傲罗McGregor打断道，“Snape是个魔药大师。如果有人能骗过吐真剂，那一定是他。医疗室用的魔药都是他做的，不是吗？“

Ron展开面容的同时Snape的脸色暗淡了下去。McGregor的言论熄灭了所有的希望。“该死！你是对的。Hogwarts的吐真剂是他做的。”

“那么从Hogsmeade魔药店买点如何。” Harry坚持，在这种局面下有些失去耐心。

“我们怎么知道他没发明出一种魔药可以骗过吐真剂？”McGregor询问道。

“没有药物可以骗过吐真剂，” Harry提醒道。“这就是为什么我们使用它。因为它是万无一失的。”

“他是一个魔药大师。即使是我也听说过他有多出色。” McGregor反击，“如果有人能发明一种针对吐真剂的药水，他就一定能。他为Voldemort发明过各种这类的药水。“

“他说得有道理，Harry。" Ron以痛苦的语气说道，“我们不得不把他带走。”

“那真正骚扰了Westfield的恶棍怎么办呢？”Harry质问。

“什么？”Ron问道，听起来如此茫然，仿佛Harry打算诅咒他。

“Snape教授没有那么做。你知道他没有。这就意味着那个真凶仍然逍遥法外。” Harry指出。

“那个男孩在吐真剂下作证。”Mcgregor冷笑着，从兜里掏出一个小水晶球，“证言记录在这里。你想听Snape如何把按倒那男孩按倒在桌子上，然后侵犯他的细节吗？”

“Tom，这里有女士在场！”Ron厉声说，他通红的脸显得雀斑更加明显。

“我不在乎你们是有成打的吐真剂诱导出的证言，上百个目击者，还是整场犯罪的麻瓜录像，” Harry说，他的脾气已经失去控制，“Snape教授没有做。”

“那你怎么解释Westfield的证词？”McGregor质问道。

“我没法解释。吐真剂唯一可以证明的是那男孩相信他说的是真的。” Harry提醒他们。

“Harry，” Minerva无奈地插话道，“有医生证明支持男孩的说法。Westfield先生确实被性侵犯了。尽管我愿意相信Snape教授是无辜的，但是所有的证据都对他不利。”

“我不质疑Westfield被性侵犯或者更甚他相信Snape教授对此负责。我质疑的是，是否有证据证明，是Snape侵犯了他。我们需要对精液进行麻瓜法医检验来证明。你们明白了吗？”Harry问道。

“你知道，我们不采纳麻瓜的方法。” 高个傲罗Martin加入对话。听起来他完全排斥雇佣麻瓜测试的想法。

“Well，也许我们现在应该开始接纳了。就在这里，现在。” Harry建议道。“Seamus Finnigan的姐姐在伦敦做警察。我们可以问她。。。”

“Harry，” 这次是Hermione打断了他，尽管并不情愿，“我敢肯定，Poppy已经对可怜的Westfield用过清洁咒了。一旦他接受吐真剂下的询问，她没理由再保存。。。证据。”

“该死的你为什么那么肯定他是无辜的？”McGregor问道，他的脸硬得像块石头。“我们都清楚他是个什么东西。他们说他手上仍留有黑魔标记。“

事情最后总会绕到这上面来，Harry意识到，Snape手臂上那该死的标记。Harry一次又一次的见识过这种态度，简直是直取要害，他几乎要同情Snape了。

“而我从出生就有前额上这道疤了。黑魔标记对Severus Snape而言就像这道疤对我而言一样。我之所以相信他是无辜的，是因为我了解他。他绝不会碰学生，永远不会。” Harry争辩道。

“正相反。我从上过他的课的人那听到很多恐怖故事。每一个他的学生都被他吓坏了。” McGregor回答说。

“你看，做一个严厉的老师使他不受欢迎，但不会使他变成怪物。如果你告诉我，Snape嘲讽Westfield，而那个男孩受不了嘲讽从天文塔上跳了下去，我可能会信，但不是这个，这不是Severus Snape会做的。Ron，你了解他。Snape就是不会做这种事！看在上帝的份上，我们在Westfield那岁数的时候，他把自己挡在了我们三个和狼人中间。”

“Harry，” Ron试图和他讲道理，“我也不希望这样做，但是。。。我们已经有了受害人在吐真剂下的证词。没有比这更板上钉钉的了。我很抱歉，但我有命令在身。”

“那可能是复方汤剂！”Harry建议着，不知道为什么他对此是那么的绝望那么的愤怒。如果昨天问他，他甚至不会承认喜欢他这位前老师，但现在，他正在为Snape和自己最好的朋友以及两个傲罗争辩。

“男孩说这是在和Snape关禁闭期间发生的，” McGregor指出，“你是暗示那里有两个Snape，而真正的那个没注意到假的那个正在骚扰他的学生？”

他们的每一个论证都密不透风。依照Westfield的证言那不可能是复方汤剂，但Harry就是确信对学生施暴的那个人不可能是Severus Snape。

“抱歉，Harry，" Ron说，冲他的手下点了点头。“他会上法庭的。”

“我们都知道事情会怎么发展下去，不是吗？”Harry冷笑道，被他们每个人所激怒，“你们都知道那个魔法部私设的法庭。你们都知道在Sirius身上发生了什么，在我身上又发生了什么！Ron，别这么做，please！“

难道他是这间屋子里唯一理智的人？如果他们逮捕了Snape，那个对Westfield施暴的真凶就会逍遥法外。一旦Snape坐了牢，傲罗就不会再去找真正的肇事者了。

“我很抱歉，Harry。” Ron重复着，带着明显的痛苦。

McGregor和Martin向Snape走去，同时Martin对Snape恭敬地请求道：“可否交出您的魔杖，先生？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一旦魔杖到了傲罗手里，Snape轻声对McGregor说：“我知道，我没有立场提什么要求，但我恳请你不要因为Potter教授的举动起诉他。我们在战争中并肩作战。彼时的忠诚总是让人难以忘怀。”

Harry将自己置身于疑犯和傲罗之间使得两个傲罗没能采取进一步行动。在傲罗做出下一步反应之前，更甚在Harry反应过来自己在做什么之前，他已经举起他的冬青木魔杖，指向McGregor和Martin。Harry震惊地听到自己威胁说：“你们得先过我这关。”

就像任何一个巫师在面对毁灭Voldemort的人时应有的反应一样，两个傲罗同时愣住了。

Minerva, Hermione和Ron看起来和傲罗一样震惊到哑口无言。他们每个人的表情都清楚地写着他们不知道该怎么回应Harry的反应。

连Harry自己都不知道，在作出这样的干涉之后，下一步该怎么办。他只知道他不能眼睁睁看着Snape被押去监狱而不作任何反抗。

随着沉默的蔓延，紧张的气氛使得周围的空气似乎都变得粘稠起来。

紧张的气氛一直持续，直到Snape低沉优雅的声音轻柔地从他身后响起：“Potter，你在做什么？”

“你是无辜的，他们不能把你喂给摄魂怪。” Harry回答，两眼一眨不眨地紧盯着眼前的两个傲罗。他并不担心来自身后的危险。这是战争教给他的，他永远可以信任Snape，把自己的背后交给他。

沉默进一步蔓延。已经不仅仅是让人不舒服，那已经让人感到疼痛了。空气仿佛真的在他周围凝固了。

Harry知道，他可以在他面前的这两个傲罗吐出咒语的第一个字之前放倒他们。Ron是这房间里唯一真正的威胁，无论为了什么事，Harry都永远不会伤害他。而Ron知道这一点。但他最好的朋友此时和他的两个同事一样静止不动，似乎Ron也不愿把事态推向不可避免的局面。

“Harry。”

从身后再次响起的近乎催眠，惹人迷醉的声音让Harry僵住了。长时间的紧张使Harry就快要崩溃，但Snape让人宽心的声音却是舒缓他紧张神经的一剂良药。

震惊于他所意识到的，Snape从来没叫过他的名字。

“这不是办法。请放下你的魔杖。” Snape以一种安静却坚决的口吻要求。让他要求唯一一个站在自己一边的人放弃抵抗需要有多大的决心？Harry无从揣测。

Harry没有移动。他面前的人也没有。Hermione和Minerva大睁着眼睛，如同雕像一样站在大门左侧的书架旁一动不动。Ron则像被石化了一样站在大门右侧，他旁边是一个奇怪的收藏品，有着移动的球体，当它们相互环绕时会发出各种颜色的光波。两个倒霉的傲罗横跨在房门那进退维谷，看起来就要吓得屁滚尿流了。这戏剧性的场面看起来怕是要持续上几个小时。

Harry听到身后响起拖动椅子的声音，而后是一阵衣料摩擦声。Snape的右手，手背上有着丑陋红色伤疤的那只，从他身后探出，平静地握住了Harry的魔杖，仿佛让所有人看到Harry不是颗蓄势待发的炸弹，即便在朋友恐惧的凝视下，Harry觉得自己已经是了。

“那边是你一起长大的朋友。想想你在做什么。停下来，please。你不能这么做。” Snape说，他走到他的面前，深深地凝视他的眼睛。

Harry几乎以为Snape在对他施夺魂咒了，他居然没做任何事，任由Snape把魔杖从他手中抽了出来。

Harry一被缴械，这该死的僵局就应该被打破，但，仍旧没有任何人动。

Harry被Snape的动作震惊的同时，也被现在的局面逗乐了，Snape现在是这屋子里唯一拿着魔杖的人，而那两个傲罗对这位前食死徒可是和对他这个活下来的男孩一样敬畏。

Snape俯下身，将Harry的冬青木魔杖放进他平时放魔杖的口袋里。退回他在有着华美雕刻的长桌尽头的座位上，Snape从口袋里取出自己的魔杖，摊开手掌将魔杖递向McGregor。

McGregor三步并作两步地走过去完成自己的工作，就好像他觉得自己随时会被阿瓦达一样。

一旦魔杖到了傲罗手里，Snape轻声对McGregor说：“我知道，我没有立场提什么要求，但我恳请你不要因为Potter教授的举动起诉他。我们在战争中并肩作战。彼时的忠诚总是让人难以忘怀。”

这些话像钻心咒一样击中Harry。他只想因挫败而尖叫。他失败了。而Snape将在Azkaban终老，因为他不能矫正错误。

当魔药大师的魔杖被收走时，Harry可以清楚地看到他刻意压抑的恐惧，也可以感受到他的前教授离丧失冷静仅有的一步之遥。他深知每次Snape发脾气时是怎样的灾难，所以Harry尽量压下自己的愤怒，让他的情绪回到控制。

尽管如此，长久的失眠以及白天精疲力竭的劳动使这事变得没那么容易。对那个安抚他的人而言，他的情绪过于外露了。他像一座冰雕一样站在那里一动不动，因为他不知道一动起来他会做出什么。Harry试图疏导这传遍全身的暴怒情绪。这感觉就像Ron和Hermione正在遭受攻击。他觉得自己又快被逼到极限了，就像当年Voldemort终于向Hogwarts发动进攻的那些可怕的日子一样，那时，他亲身感受了到为什么成年巫师会害怕大声说出Dark Lord的名字。汹涌的情绪在他体内搅动，这些情绪唤醒的力量已经不受他的控制，它们在叫嚣着等待释放。

但为了所有人好，他不能释放那些能量。他只好控制自己。为了Snape，他必须用Snape当初在最后一战中Voldemort进入他脑子时同样的方法收敛他们，经过这次考验。

后知后觉地，Harry承认，Snape是对的。诅咒两个傲罗不是解决问题的办法。

仍旧不确定下一步该怎么办，Harry深吸了一口气，等着房间里其他人的反应。

Snape的行为似乎完全出乎了傲罗的预料。McGregor和Martin全都转向Ron等待指示。

Ron看起来就像他就要吐了。他显然和Harry一样为把Snape送进Azkaban这主意而心烦意乱。又经过了一阵长得没有尽头而且让人烦躁的等待，Ron似乎彻底泄了气。“我做不到。我们得想点别的办法。”他最好的朋友将带着困扰的目光转向他长久以来的智囊，也是这世上最好的选择，“Hermione？有什么想法吗？”

Hermione一手拨弄了一下头发，有些头发从辫子里散开出来。“不把教授带去Azkaban的唯一方法是证明他毫无疑问地无辜，并且找到真凶。”

“我们能怎么做？受害者相信是Snape攻击了他。”Ron问，揉搓着他忧心忡忡的脸。猩红色从来都不是他的颜色，此刻他的傲罗长袍使他显得格外苍白。

“我不知道，Ron。吐真剂下的证词相当确凿。很遗憾，我们不能直接读取Snape教授的记忆来证明他的无辜，那样的黑魔法已经失传超过两个世纪了。”

“你指什么？”Ron一脸困惑是有原因的。只有少数巫师知道十五年前Albus Dumbledore强令Snape对他进行的精神训练不仅仅是传奇。像魔火一样，古往今来这些能力都被刻意遗忘了。

试图寻求这种方式的可行性，Harry遇上了Snape的眼睛。

Snape斩钉截铁地说：“不，” 他的声音和Hermione回答Ron的声音同一时间响起，“Legilimency（摄魂取念）。”Hermione说。

“不什么，Severus？”Minerva问。

“不叫Legilimency吗？”Ron问道，他的拉丁语发音要多渣有多渣。如果情景不是这么严肃的话，他们这种交叉对话几乎称得上滑稽了。

“那就是它的名字没错，” Hermione坚持，“我读过的三本书中提到过它。没有记载如何施展咒语的说明，但我记得它的名字。”

“这不是一个咒语，” Harry轻声纠正，他脑海中形成了一个计划，这使得他疯狂的情绪冷静了下来，“这是一种训练，像麻瓜瑜伽。它联合了两个巫师的精神和魔力，使他能够施展心灵感应术。两个世纪前摄魂取念是被传授的。Dumbledore坚持让我学习它。”

Harry谨慎地没有提及是谁教了他这一技能。

“什么？”Hermione叫道，“Dumbledore教授教了你被禁止的黑魔法？”

Harry并不知道它是被禁止的， “我们需要它来对抗Voldemort。过去的15年它帮我把Voldemort踢出我的梦境。”

Harry屏住了呼吸，祈祷Minerva不会请缨去甄别在那可怕的年月里教授他私密课程的唯一一个老师是谁，尽管Minerva饱含忧虑的蓝色眼睛飞快地瞥向Snape，但她什么也没说。

“没人觉得这太巧合了吗？”McGregor问。“我们正要找一个懂读心术的，然后这里唯一一个坚信疑犯清白的人突然想起来自己是个心灵感应者？”

“我不是突然想起来。这是个违禁魔法，不是我可以随便提起或者使用的。我学这个是为了某些极其特殊的目的，在那之后我就不用了。” Harry回答。

“你想说服我们相信你会读心术，但你选择不用它？”McGregor质疑。

再次感到狂怒，Harry直视那双有着恶意的棕色眼睛，“我不为了。。。，” 突然想起Minerva在场，他缓和了说话的语气，“......该死的让你相信什么。不像你对Snape教授的指控，我的主张可以得到实验证据的支持。”

“什么证据？”McGregor回击道。

“如果你允许，我非常乐意证明我的能力。”Harry建议。

“当然，现在就证明。我在想什么呢？”McGregor质问道。

已经太久没有使用过这些魔法，Harry有些不确定自己是否还能做到。他看进那双冷酷的棕色眼睛里，然后尽可能地平静下来，清空他的大脑。他回忆起这些技巧的时间快得令人震惊。他从自己头脑中探出，然后探入McGregor虚弱的精神防御。

通常情况下，进入另一个人的心灵是令人不安的。纷乱的思想和情感总是使人困惑，让人很难从中找到某项具体的事情。但McGregor是如此专注于这个测试，Harry甚至无需去寻找答案。傲罗简直是在向他喊。当他清晰地看到McGregor投射给他的限制级场景时，Harry立即从那些钻进他思想的画面中退了出来。“请选点我可以在校长面前说的内容。”

McGregor脸色变得惨白。“你可能是猜到的。那我现在想什么呢？”

Harry进行了第二次对这个傲罗思想的轻微精神探测。再一次，答案就在表面上。Harry甚至无需寻找就得到了答案。“你六岁时有一只叫Homer的燕尾驹。她被。。。吃了。”

“梅林的胡子，他不可能知道这个。” McGregor低声说，本能地退后了一步。

“Well，这似乎足以证明Harry的能力。” Hermione说，她的语气传达出她的震惊。

McGregor点了点头，“好吧，他可以做到他声称能做到的事，但是。。。”

“但是什么？”Harry质问。

McGregor看着Ron，“我们怎么能肯定，他告诉我们的是真的？他显然是Snape的朋友。 。 。 ”

Hermione，Ron和Minerva迅速地达成统一战线，抗议道：“Harry/Potter教授不会说谎。”

Harry瞪着McGregor，直到男人在他的瞪视下不安地扭动起来。他才解释道：“我不会为保护一个恶棍而说谎。你抓错人了。我们找到真凶的唯一方法就是证明Snape教授的无辜。”

“如果你看了他的思想，发现他有罪呢？”McGregor问。

“我会亲手把他送进Azkaban。” Harry承诺。直到这一刻，他才意识到自己是多么信任这个人，这个他甚至都不喜欢的人。

这时Ron似乎才想起来他是这次调查的负责人，“来吧，Harry。”

“难道我没有权利对这事说不吗？即将被你掠夺的，毕竟是我！的！脑！子！” Snape在桌子的另一头发出声音。

所有的目光再次转向Snape的方向。

一如既往的，Snape那一身黑加上一张臭脸，再次呈现出一副险恶的形象。如果Harry不是那么了解他的话，他发誓这人看着就该下地狱地有罪。这也难怪McGregor会认定他是嫌疑犯。

但是，他从桌子的这一端，都能看出Snape有多紧张。Snape坐得几乎笔直，他的脊椎僵硬得就像他的直背靠椅。在他低垂在两侧的油腻头发下面能看到他泛白的嘴唇。Harry无法确定那是因为恐惧还是愤怒造成的。但他知道他是这屋子里唯一一个可以看出Snape有多么不安的人，在其他人眼里，大概魔药大师一如既往仍是一副惹人讨厌，镇定自若的样子。实际上，他现在这幅不愿意配合读心术证明的样子，兴许更让人觉得他是罪有应得的。

但Harry知道Snape对这让他重获自由的机会仍犹豫不决的原因。想起当年他将魔杖放入闪光的冥想盆，看到那些绝不该被他看到的敏感事件的情形，Harry因羞愧而两颊发热。

Harry清了清嗓子，向Snape又迈进一步。“我不再是15岁的孩子了，先生。我知道界限在哪，并且我会尊重它。”

Harry在那双黑曜石般的眼睛中很少见到犹豫不决，所以现在分辨这种情绪有些难度。

见Snape不发一言，Harry继续说：“这取决于你。如果你不同意，我不会做任何事，但。 。 。如果我们不证实你的清白，Ron将别无选择。他将不得不逮捕你。”

“所以，要么是你，要么是摄魂怪掠夺我的思想，这算是选择？”Snape冷笑道。

挫败是另一种Harry从未在这个傲慢的男人身上看到过的情绪。

“恐怕是这样。但选择权在你。” Harry说。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他唯一能感受到的是Snape担心他的记忆不被相信，将会有更多的探索，更多的检查，到最后Potter会发现他说的是实话，但出于恶意，宣告他有罪，似乎Snape认定自己每次都是被定罪的那个，他永远是被攻击的那个。
> 
> 那些情感最终归纳成那样苦涩的想法，像钻心咒一样猛烈地击中Harry，这恐怕是唯一能与他此时的痛苦相比拟的了。
> 
> 这个人，每天就活在这样的情绪里？

做出这一决定的艰难程度让Harry震惊。在他和摄魂怪之间还需要进行选择这件事打击了Harry。如果他站在Snape的立场，他一定会欣然接受任何证明自己清白的机会。

如果Snape扮演他现在的角色，他还会吗？如果情形掉转，Harry会毫不犹豫地让Snape探索他的脑子，因为Snape早在教授他摄魂取念和大脑封闭术时已经这么做了，而Harry信任Snape缘于他当时已被证实的正直。但他痛苦地意识到，与他相比，他的老师在那些课程中得到的是完全相反的经验。Snape本就不是什么高尚的人，更妄论对一个任性的、信不过的、曾经以可想见的最糟糕的方式侵犯他的隐私的、背叛他的信任的少年而言了。检讨过往，对于Snape的不情愿，Harry实在没有责备的权利。

“只有一个有罪的人才会拒绝证明自己的机会。” McGregor评论道，那张和Goyle有几分相似的脸上一副恶意而得意洋洋的表情。

这一刻Harry恨他。

“或者那些被这种能力伤害过的人。” Harry回击道，对傲罗的偏见感到厌烦。

“你什么意思？”McGregor问。

所有人都知道Snape为Albus Dumbledore做间谍。莫非眼前这个人完全是个白痴？ 不是，但看看这个McGregor，Harry意识到他比自己年轻整整5岁。不是傻，只是年轻，而且死心眼。Dark Lord被战胜之后，McGregor对Voldemort的了解可能仅来自于传闻。他对这位Dumbledore最信任的间谍潜伏在敌人巢穴中所担负的风险全然没有概念。毫无疑问，McGregor只能看到有个受害的孩子在医疗室躺着。这孩子应该得到正义，这一点上傲罗是对的，但正义意味着找到有罪的那个人，而不是逮捕最方便的那个嫌疑犯。

“Voldemort懂得如何使用摄魂取念。你觉得Dumbledore教授为什么要我们学习如何抵御这种魔法？每次受命于Dumbledore教授，Snape教授只身深入蛇穴，他必须向Dark Lord隐瞒他的实际忠诚所属，或者在离开Hogwarts之前将他的记忆放进冥想盆，或者以这种精神训练隐藏他的思想。你没被人深入思想挖掘秘密过，McGregor。我们理应对此心存感激，Snape教授经受了这些，甚至更多。” Harry解释道。

Harry回头看向Snape时抓住了在他眼中一闪而逝的情绪。那情绪很快就被隐藏起来，但Harry看到了，那是惊讶。

“你决定了吗？”Harry问Snape，然后把魔药大师自己的话抛还给他，“选我还是摄魂怪？”

Snape以尖刻的语气回答时，痛苦的表情扭曲了年长者那张不够漂亮的脸：“你，我想。现在就来，在我改主意之前。“

为了避免房间里其他人的干扰，Harry走向Snape所坐的椅子，其实和Snape不想自己的思想被人读取一样，Harry也不想看Snape的思想。但这也避免不了Snape看起来就像正等着一次敌意的攻击。紧绷着肌肉，Snape坐在座椅的边缘，看起来随时准备逃走。进一步靠近，Harry可以看到他垂落的黑发间眉头上显而易见的晶莹汗水。他能听到他的前教授呼吸的频率有多快。

Harry没有浪费任何时间。他再次清空自己的思想，放下自己的精神防卫，如这个男人多年前教给他的一样，从思维深处探出触手。

感知似乎正在脱离他的身体。他有一瞬间不知身处何处，然后他作为一个整体再次苏醒。发现Snape的身体与自己的区别让人感到不安：长头发遮住了大半张脸，Snape沉重的一层又一层黑衣服压迫着他的皮肤。最明显的区别是肌肉的紧张，全身上下每个部件都是僵硬的，这对Harry而言是完全陌生的。这简直就像Snape在强迫自己站军姿。

Well，从某种程度上他触碰到Snape了，这是明确的。现在，他只需做到让他们精神上也联系在一起。Harry向魔药大师敞开自己的思想，并向对方探索。

他的探索砰地撞在了坚固的金属墙上，这使他惊讶地哼了一声。他从来没遇到过这样的事。他脚下的障碍就像是真的石板一样。青铜色的灰墙高耸着，达到他思想视线所能及的高度，同时向两端延伸着，直到地平线的尽头，简直比中国的长城还要高还要长。Harry可以看到一个个铁钉凿进（墙上）坚固的铁板里。对他而言，（这墙）感觉上比禁林还要厚重。

“你没事吧，Harry？”Ron发问，声音好像离他有百万英尺远。

Harry盯着他撞上的那堵墙。没门，没窗，没弱点。它可能纯粹只是幻想，但它是坚不可摧的。

“Sir，” Harry轻声说，“你必须让我进来，我不想强行通过这个。”

在他身后，McGregor的声音响起，“强行通过什么？”

Hermione以一种教师的腔调谴责他：“你们一个个全给我安静。Harry需要集中精力。”

那堵环绕着他的墙仍旧像城堡一样坚固。

“Please，Sir？”Harry小声说。

似乎他前方的灰色铁板开始闪光。两个钉子间出现一条细缝。细缝渐渐变宽直到可以让他勉强通过，真的很勉强。

Harry通过那个洞往里看。另一端漆黑一片。

一如既往，Snape不会让任何一件事变得容易。

深深吸了一口气，Harry立起肩膀挤进冰冷的金属间勉强容身的缝隙里，而后是身体的其他部分。这墙如同他所担心的一样厚重，他足足向里走了四英尺深。狭小空间紧逼得足以引发幽闭恐惧症，他深切地恐惧着，害怕当他走到中间时，两边会突然闭合，将他像一只苍蝇一样捏碎。那正像Snape会做的。

但直到Harry安然通过，那缝隙还是开着的。当最终穿过墙体，他被拖入了全然的黑暗中。

这里甚至连一丝光都没有。不管这是哪里，这儿比“密室”还要黑。但至少他现在登堂入室走进了Snape的意识，即便这个男人只让他呆在某处让人恐惧的门廊上。他们现在可以在思想层面沟通了，无需将他们说的话分享给校长办公室里的其他人。

我知道这不是你平常所想的，教授，Harry在思想中对Snape说。来点光如何？

他感受到这个男人的愤怒，就好像这是他自己的感受，而后Snape意识到他的情绪也可以被阅读后变得十分懊恼。所有情绪都消失了，就仿佛Snape拉下了开关。一次心跳的间隔，一道夺目的白光填满了这个看起来空无一物的白色房间。Well，是他说要有光。

Harry眨了眨眼睛，当他试图把视线集中在灼眼的强光来源时，他感到他刺痛的双眼里满是泪水。

稍后，他前面几英尺处出现了一个在小火上冒泡的黑色铁釜，Harry感到，或者说意识到Snape决定一直盯着坩埚里的泡沫直到永远，如果需要的话。

我们没有天长地久的时间，Harry在精神上纠正。如果你不帮我证明自己的清白，你就连今天都没有了！你和我一样，先生。你有真正恐怖的过往。你知道摄魂怪会对你做什么。你在Azkaban连一晚上都活不下去，更别说等到你的审判。你必须要相信我。你必须让我进去。

大釜仍在不停地冒泡，但他听到了一个几乎具有讽刺意味的声音轻声质问，信任你，Potter？

突然，Harry意识到Snape此时就像在坩埚里翻滚的魔药一样心绪不宁。尽管这白色的房间以及熬煮魔药的坩埚的幻觉仍坚定地在Harry周围呈现，Harry仍感知到了无数的难以言明的背叛给这个苦涩的男人留下的精神创伤。唯一一个清晰可见的背叛就是那次Snape抓到15岁的自己用魔杖观看冥想盆，但是Harry不确定他看到的是Snape的记忆还是自己的。

是的，信任，Harry坚持。

为什么我要信任你？Snape冷笑道，你该死的可以确认那个指控，而我连一个字都没法为自己辩护。釜中的气泡更猛烈地爆发，就仿佛锅下的火焰更盛了一般。

Snape在暴怒，在害怕，Harry意识到，为后者而感到惊讶。他从没见过这个强大的男人惧怕什么，甚至当他们被锁定在与Voldemort的生死大战中丧失抵抗时，他都不曾恐惧，而他现在在害怕。

如果那是我的计划，我早就已经做了，根本不需要到这里来。如果你不相信我，可以读我的思想，Harry提出，彻底放下自己的心理防线，允许Snape自己来探测。

但Snape没有进入他的思想。片刻后，釜中的气泡平息到它早先的稳定状态。Harry似乎听到了从破裂的气泡中传出的耳语。他不是他的父亲，不是他的父亲。。。

听到这回音，Harry终于拼出了整幅拼图。Snape终于让幻象出现了非常轻微的差错。大多数人不会这样想，但他听到大釜耳语的瞬间，他就知道Snape如何创造出这种建立在真实情感基础上的幻象。当他接触到Snape的想法时，他应该已经在Snape的头脑里了，而不是在他制造出来的某个超现实的房间里。在意识到这一点之前，他一直在困惑，但现在他认识到，一旦Snape在他的防御中为他开了一个洞，除了此行的目的地，他实际上去不了任何地方。因此，他已经达到了他的目标，这意味着。。。

坩埚就是Snape的思想。既然他了解了真相，Harry便能感知到那些气泡就是他等待筛选的思想和情绪。他仅需做的，就是集中注意力在那疯狂沸腾的坩埚上，他就能得到所有想从Snape那得到的东西—— 如果他愿意突破更多阻碍来得到的话。

耳语的声音沉寂后没多久，大釜再次疯狂沸腾起来，无疑，Snape意识到了自己的错误。让Harry进入他的脑子，意味着他不能再创造另一个防护幻象来替换这一个，因为Harry可以看出他欺骗的意图。他只需集中意志力在大釜上，他周围整个白色房间就会消散。他能感到Snape因预感到他会这么做而勉力支撑着自己。

Harry考虑了两秒钟。但强行查看Snape的记忆将使他们敌对。他来这里不是来战斗的，他的目的是帮助Snape，即便这个坏脾气的厌世的家伙看不出来。因此，与其攻击这幻象，Harry不如干脆在不软不硬的白色地板上坐下来，仅仅观看着大釜里的液体。

我不会强迫你，先生。这取决于你。像你说的，选我还是摄魂怪。

釜中疯狂的沸腾逐渐变成了平稳的慢煨。

Harry能感到Snape就在他周围，看着他，评估他。最后，他周围的白色开始逐渐消失。大釜在他眼前颤动。仅在呼吸间，幻象彻底消散了。

取代了空无一物的白色房间，Harry发现自己被令人眼花缭乱的色彩、图像、情感和信息的交错所震撼，这些混合画面组成了一个人混沌的思想。与一片平静的白色相比，这样喧嚣而多变的画面实在太庞杂了。Harry无法专注于任何一件事情。试图抓住一闪而过的Snape的思想或感受就如同身在飓风中心而试图抓住一个被抛起的物品。即便如此，在喧闹的画面剪辑之下，Harry能听到一个想法一遍又一遍地重复着，如同麻瓜录音机。他不是他的父亲，不是他的父亲。。。

这绝望的祷告让他感到心脏被拧了一把。他的父亲已经死了超过四分之一世纪了，Snape和他父亲间该死的过往仍旧是一道难以愈合的伤疤，而他和他父亲的相似之处足以让眼前这个男人心神不宁。他想做些什么来向Snape保证他是对的，他不是他的父亲，但Harry知道，这只会进一步惹恼他的同事。因此，他在焦虑和愤怒的环绕中静静地等待着。

当发现这些情绪没表现出一丝减弱的趋势，Harry轻声呼唤：Sir？声音卷入了情绪的漩涡。

非常缓慢地，打旋的风暴在他周围渐渐平息，这告知Harry，他抓住了Snape的注意。

我需要你告诉我今天紧闭时发生了什么。你能做到吗？

Snape讥讽的声音似乎在他整个身体里回荡，他咆哮着，今天的紧闭什么也没有发生。

给我看，好吗？Harry要求道。

接着又一阵漫长的停顿，之后Harry觉得自己被扔进了思绪晃动的漩涡中心。在杂乱拼接的混沌中，Harry得到一个清晰的印象 - 有那么一瞬间，他感同身受到Snape在被指控这一令人发指的罪行时感到的耻辱和恐惧。待Harry试图确定它时它便消失不见了。

Snape集中精力在他的要求上，他周围的风暴平息了。一旦Snape专注于回忆，Harry便突然跌进了Hogwarts地窖魔药教室里。视角来自于坐在桌子后面的Snape，他正给一摞五年级的试卷打分。Harry盯着Snape那只丑陋的裂痕横跨手背的手捏着羽毛笔，为一处错误的答案给Gryffindor扣了10分，而此前一个Slytherin犯了同样的错误，他只扣了两分。

此时有人敲门。当身穿黑色长袍，金发碧眼的Hufflepuff学生不情愿地拖步走进空的魔药教室时，Snape，必然的，Harry也同时，用眼角看向门口。

“我来了，Snape教授，”男孩结结巴巴地说。

Harry觉察到Snape因被打扰而恼怒。他抬起头，遇上了男孩有红眼圈的蓝眼睛，并命令道：“stinkweed（曼陀罗）在你的工作台上，Westfield先生。全部切成2英寸长的薄片，” Snape说，挥动他划伤的右手指向一个大致的方向，那边那张桌子上有一大堆绿色的草。然后Snape将他的，同时也是Harry的，注意力回到他正在评分的答案错误百出，荒唐可笑的试卷上。

Harry可以听到Westfield坐上他的座位时沙沙的衣料摩擦声在安静的地窖中响起，一两分钟后，匀速的切剁声传了过来。

Westfield来关禁闭前哭过？Harry在Snape的头脑中发问。

What？Snape响应，当Snape专注于他的问题时，他们面前的画面似乎冻结了。

看他的眼睛，Harry建议，让Snape将注意力移到Westfield的眼睛上。Snape的记忆倒回到那男孩进入房间，而他抬头看向他的一瞬间，第一次看到Westfield的脸时。男孩的眼睛像Harry持续做三到四个晚上噩梦时的眼睛一样红。Harry不用说也明白这孩子刚刚嚎啕大哭过。他感到Snape从他这儿获知了这样的感受。

我没有注意到。Snape说。

后来发生了什么？Harry问。

Harry全神贯注地以快进方式观看了Westfield的紧闭的全部细节，那实际上是对五年级魔药学的深入回顾，因为自从Westfield开始切他的stinkweed之后，全程Snape甚至没有抬头看那个学生一眼。

直到一声胆怯的询问，“教授，我做完了，”打断了他的判卷工作，Snape的眼睛才从试卷上离开。

Snape，同时，Harry的目光，跃到工作台上检查那堆被均匀切割的草药。Harry能感到Snape对工作成果很满意，就好像他自己是魔药大师而对学生的作品进行评估一样。

即便如此，他并未做出表扬。Snape仅仅以干巴巴的声音说，“很好。你可以走了。你最好保证下次按时完成作业。“

Harry甚至没有看到Westfield离开，因为一旦告诉学生可以走了，Snape的注意力立刻又牢牢钉在了他的试卷上，甚至没抬头看一眼男孩是不是出去了。

就这样？Harry向Snape的思想发问。他动用了自己所有的感官来从中寻获谎言，缘于对方的思想如此强大，可以制造白色房间和大釜的幻象，这样的力量是不容忽视的。

这就是全部，答复来自Snape。

Harry感到他周围的身体变得紧张，但那不带有欺骗。在Snape把那些想法封闭以前，Harry短暂的一瞥间注意到了大脑的主人在为其大脑将被掠夺以证明其记忆的真实性而恐惧。

但那不是Harry想要聚焦的思想。他关注的是感受，在他的经验里，情绪从不说谎。他尽最大可能地感知着环绕着他的稍纵即逝的感觉。Snape没有任何能隐瞒的，他也没有任何机会说谎。

他唯一能感受到的是Snape担心他的记忆不被相信，将会有更多的探索，更多的检查，到最后Potter会发现他说的是实话，但出于恶意，宣告他有罪，似乎Snape认定自己每次都是被定罪的那个，他永远是被攻击的那个。

那些情感最终归纳成那样苦涩的想法，像钻心咒一样猛烈地击中Harry，这恐怕是唯一能与他此时的痛苦相比拟的了。

这个人，每天就活在这样的情绪里？


End file.
